warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawnflower
Dawnflower is a very pale gray she-cat.Revealed in Midnight, allegiances History In the Original Series A Dangerous Path : Dawnpaw is identified as a new RiverClan apprentice, mentored by Heavystep. The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Dawnflower received her warrior name in the year between The Darkest Hour and Midnight and is now listed as a queen in the allegiances, but she does not formally appear in the book. Moonrise Dawn :Dawnflower has three kits, Minnowkit, Pebblekit and Tumblekit, although their names are revealed only in Twilight. :When it is revealed that Hawkfrost and Mothwing were Tigerstar's kits, Dawnflower hisses at Leopardstar for agreeing to let them stay in RiverClan , and lets out a low growl when Sasha tells her kits that she can see their father in them. :While the Clans are crossing WindClan's torn up territory , one of Dawnflower's kits strays in front of a Twoleg monster's path, but Crowpaw saves it. She blinks at him gratefully as he brings it back to her, and she comforts them and washes the mud off of the face of one. Dawnflower later rescues one of Tallpoppy's kits from being run over by a Twoleg monster on the Thunderpath and starts licking it fiercely, before realizing that the kit is not her own. However, Tallpoppy is very grateful. She later suggests that the Clans should all sleep together to avoid being attacked by a fox. :In the mountains, she becomes frightened when Marshkit is grabbed by an eagle, thinking that they all will be picked off one by one. When another eagle attacks, Brambleclaw shields her and her kits and herds them into shelter. When the Tribe finds them, she gives her approval for her kits to go share prey with one of the Tribe kits. Starlight Twilight :Her three kits sneak out of camp, and find and play in some silver-and-green, foul-smelling liquid. Minnowkit dares Pebblekit and Tumblekit to drink some, and all the kits try it. They return to camp with traces of the liquid still with them. They end up spreading it around camp, causing the Clan to be very sick. Dawnflower licks them clean, in turn getting poisoned along with others. Leafpool is called to help Mothwing treat the sickness, and when she gently pats Dawnflower's belly, the queen moans and tries to pull away. After giving the sick cats treatment, they examine Dawnflower, and though she is still very weak, she seems to be getting better. :Later, Tumblekit dies as he was too weak to recover and Mothwing is frantic, afraid of what Dawnflower will say. Leafpool comforts her, and advises against telling Tumblekit's siblings of his death, saying that in the morning Dawnflower might be awake to comfort them. Soon the queen has recovered enough to wash herself, and Mothwing later reports that she and the kits have moved back into the nursery. Sunset In the Power of Three Series The Sight Dark River Outcast :Dawnflower moved out of the nursery and returned to being a warrior when her kits Minnowpaw and Pebblepaw became apprentices. She does not formally appear in Outcast, but is listed in the allegiances. ''Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice She has now retired to the elders' den. Fading Echoes :When Mistystar travels to the ThunderClan camp with Mothwing after receiving her nine lives, she tells Firestar that Dawnflower, Blackclaw and Voletooth have all died from hunger and thirst as a result of the drought.Revealed in ''Fading Echoes, page 30 In the Field Guide Series ''Battles of the Clans :In the great battle on ThunderClan territory, she is in a patrol with Blackclaw, Pouncetail, and Reedwhisker. They are setting an ambush in the abandoned Twoleg nest. On the way there, her fur gets caught on a bramble tendril, and Pouncetail has to free her. :When they find ShadowClan cats in the nest, Dawnflower attacks from the front with Blackclaw. She later finds the ShadowClan warrior Spiderfoot hiding, too scared to fight. She asks Pouncetail if they should teach him a lesson, and is shocked along with the others when Pouncetail lets him go. Character Pixels Family Members '''Sons:' :Pebblefoot:Revealed in the allegiances of Twilight :Tumblekit:Revealed in Dawn, page 269 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughter: :Minnowtail:Revealed in the allegiances of Twilight Tree References and Citations Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Queen Category:Warriors Category:Elders Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character